Day by Day
by hibalicious
Summary: Mengganggu ketua komite kedisiplinan, merupakan hal menyenangkan yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya. Sampai hal lain mengalihkannya, dan membuatnya menyesal. 6918. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N :** H-Halo. Gara-gara lagi ngga mood bikin humor, saya bikinnya ginian, ini juga ngga tau genrenya apa *lah* Dan ceritanya juga saya ga tau apaan *lah* Dan judulnya juga saya bingung apaan *laah* Apalagi summarynya saya bingung! *laaahh* Baca aja~ *dilempar ke sungai*

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya **Amano Akira** ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal bikin pairing ini canon [-| Judul (c) **Big Bang**

**Pairing : **6918, of course. Oh, seeeedddddiiiikkkiiiiiit 6927. Dikit banget dikit dikit dikit dikit buat bumbu ;;A;;

**Setting : **Namimori-chuu, AU

**Warning! AU, Shounen-ai, ceritanya tidak jelas genre apa(?) OOC pasti.

* * *

**

**— Day by Day —**

* * *

Ini adalah hari biasa bagi seorang Rokudou Mukuro, seperti biasanya, pergi sekolah, bolos kelas, atau terkadang ikut pelajaran kalau sedang niat walaupun ujung ujungnya tidur, lalu pulang, mandi, makan dan tidur. Seperti rutinitas anak sekolah menengah lainnya. Mukuro sedang bersiap berangkat ke sekolah yang sangat membosankan—sampai ia mengingat sesuatu. Oh iya.. Ia ingat, mulai kemarin hari-hari sekolahnya yang biasa tidak akan begitu membosankan.

Kemarin..

* * *

Mukuro sedang berjalan santai di koridor saat jam pelajaran. Ya, bolos kelas. Lagipula tidak ada guru yang berani melawannya orang juga pasti tau siapa pentolan Namimori-chuu—ia sendiri. Lalu lalu, kira-kira sekarang kemana ya? Mau di kelas maupun di luar kelas juga sama-sama membosankan. Mukuro pun memutuskan untuk tidur di atap sekolah.

Saat menapakkan kakinya di atap, ia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah berdiri didepan pagar kawat, membelakangi Mukuro. Heran, biasanya ia tidak pernah menemui seorangpun di atap sekolah ketika jam pelajaran—karena memang hanya dirinya saja yang suka membolos. Sejenak Mukuro berpikir pemuda didepan sana akan menjadi teman seperjuangannya(?) dalam hal bolos pelajaran.

Ia pun mendekati orang itu, dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia akan menyentuh pundak pemuda tersebut, Mukuro merasakan pukulan keras diperutnya dan langsung terhempas kebelakang. Ia meringis, langsung membuka mata dan menatap pemuda yang mendadak menyerangnya itu. "O-Oi! Apa-apaan kau!"

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mendelik, memandang tajam Mukuro dibawahnya. "Berkeliaran di jam pelajaran. Melanggar peraturan."

Mukuro mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia lalu tertawa lepas dengan memegangi perutnya. "Kuhahahaha. Kau bicara begitu sementara dirimu juga berada diluar kelas, hm?"

"Aku mempunyai hak khusus untuk itu." balas pemuda itu dengan nada dingin. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Mukuro setelah itu.

Mukuro berdiri lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Oya? Kau siapa, eh? Apa kau mempunyai surat izin membolos kelas?"

Dan dalam satu detik Mukuro merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan sebuah tonfa metal berada tepat dibawah dagunya. Wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut yang memandang tajam Mukuro. Ia tersenyum menghadapi pemuda itu, lalu berkata "Hmm? Apa ini? Kau mengajak berkelahi, eh?"

"Hn." tanpa bicara lagi, pemuda tersebut langsung mendorong tonfanya, membenturkannya pada pipi Mukuro dengan keras sehingga yang bersangkutan langsung terhempas kebawah. Pemuda itu lalu melangkah melewati Mukuro dan berjalan kearah pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia berbalik, lalu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu, Hibari Kyouya. Sekali melanggar lagi kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Mukuro yang masih dalam posisi duduk, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari pemuda itu sampai ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Kedua mata yang berbeda warna miliknya sedikit berbinar, lalu sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai tampak diwajahnya.

Ia tidak akan merasa bosan lagi.

* * *

Dan hari ini, Mukuro memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pemuda menarik yang kemarin ia temui. Tidak ada alas an khusus, entah kenapa rasanya ia tertarik dengan pemuda itu dan membuat Mukuro ingin mengganggunya lagi. Tidak peduli ia akan mendapatkan _ciuman_ dari tonfa seperti kemarin. Mukuro pun melangkah riang menuju ruang ketua komite kedisiplinan. Hmm, beruntung juga kemarin pemuda itu sempat menyebutkan jabatan dan namanya. Mukuro, langsung membuka pintu ruangan dengan semangat.

"Kyouyaaa~!" seru Mukuro riang sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan, sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan pukulan keras pada pipinya yang lalu membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.

"Dilarang berteriak. Dan—ada hak apa kau boleh memanggil nama kecilku?" pemuda bernama Hibari Kyouya itu berdiri didepan Mukuro dan mengarahkan tonfanya pada Mukuro.

"A-Ah, pukulan yang sama seperti kemarin.." Mukuro menyeringai dan mengelus pipinya yang lebam. Matanya mengikuti Hibari yang kembali duduk di sofa, mengambil buku dari atas meja lalu membacanya. Menghiraukan kehadiran Mukuro seakan ia tidak ada."Ah.. Kyouya kau sangat dingin ternyata."

Hibari melirik tajam pada Mukuro. "Kuperingatkan jangan memanggil dengan nama kecilku lagi." ia lalu kembali membaca buku ditangannya.

Mukuro diabaikan. Lagi.

Ia lalu mendekat ke sofa dan duduk disebelah Hibari. "Hei hei sedang baca apa?" Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda itu. Dan dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Hibari yang sedang menatap tajam Mukuro.

"B, Bukan urusanmu."

Dan sedetik kemudian Mukuro menemukan pemuda ini semakin menarik. Dalam artian lain, tentunya.

Esok harinya, Mukuro kembali mengunjungi ketua komite kedisiplinan itu lagi. Dan seperti biasa, ia selalu mendapat _ciuman_ dari tonfa milik Hibari ketika melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia bisa masuk kedalam dan mengganggu ketua itu dengan racauannya yang tidak penting.

"Kyouya kyouya~ Kenapa kau tidak ikut kelas, eh?" tanya Mukuro dari belakang sofa.

"Hn." tanpa memandang Mukuro, pemuda itu lalu berkata, "Untuk apa? Membosankan. Aku sudah cukup pintar untuk lulus."

"Oya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak lulus saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban setelah itu Hibari lalu berbalik dan menatap tajam Mukuro. "Kau—kenapa tidak masuk kelas."

"Hmm? Karena kupikir itu membosankan. Dan rasanya aku terlalu pintar untuk belajar bersama mereka. Kufufufu.."

Mengangkat alisnya samar, secara tidak langsung, alasan mereka tidak masuk kelas kurang lebih sama. Sejenak Hibari berpikir makhluk didepannya ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan herbivore lainnya. Dan ia menemukan pemuda itu sedikit menarik. Dalam artian lain, pastinya.

* * *

Minggu-minggu selanjutnya, Mukuro kerap mendatangi Hibari setiap hari. _Ciuman_ tonfa yang semakin _mesra_ setiap harinya sudah biasa bagi Mukuro. Ia bahkan bisa membedakan jika pukulannya kurang keras, dan jika Mukuro memprotes hal itu, Hibari tidak segan memukulnya lagi dua kali lebih keras. Ujung-ujungnya Mukuro selalu pulang dengan kedua pipi lebam.

Hari ini tidak beda dengan hari yang lain, Mukuro tengah duduk santai di sofa kesayangan Hibari seakan berada dirumah sendiri. Sementara Hibari duduk di kursi kerjanya menandatangani beberapa laporan. Sepertinya karena sudah terbiasa, Hibari tidak begitu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Mukuro di ruangannya, kecuali jika yang bersangkutan mengganggunya.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou nakku nami ga ii~"_

"Hn." Hibari langsung menoleh ketika lagu hymne sekolahnya itu terdengar ditelinganya. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponsel miliknya, tapi benda tersebut tidak ia temukan. Hibari membuka laci meja dan tidak menemukannya juga. Ia lalu melirik pada Mukuro dan langsung mengerutkan alisnya mendapati benda ditangan pemuda itu.

"Oya.. Selera ringtone yang buruk, Kyouya." Mukuro tertawa kecil lalu menaruh ponsel miliknya di tangan yang satu lagi ke dalam saku. "Aku dapat nomormu~"

"Kembalikan." ujar Hibari geram dan langsung menyambar ponselnya di tangan Mukuro, namun pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tangannya, menjauhi ponsel Hibari dari pemiliknya.

"Hmm? Tidak semudah itu~ Kufufufu." Mukuro semakin meninggikan tangannya. Ia yang lebih tinggi dari Hibari, otomatis membuat Hibari tidak dapat meraih ponselnya.

"Tsk. Kemarikan."

Mukuro menyeringai. Ia lalu menarik Hibari, merangkulnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka bersebelahan. Dengan ponsel ditangan kanannya, ia dengan cepat mengambil foto mereka selagi Hibari memandang ke arah ponselnya secara tidak sengaja. Menyadari yang Mukuro lakukan, Hibari langsung menjauhkan dirinya dan mendorong Mukuro. "Kufufufu, aku dapat fotomu, Kyouya~"

Hibari mendadak memerah. Entah karena difoto barusan atau karena apa. "Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Sebentar Kyouya, aku mau mengirimkannya ke ponselku dulu~ Kufufu."

"Tsk."

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Sudah jam sembilan, Mukuro seharusnya sudah datang, tapi hari ini ia belum datang juga. Bukannya menunggu Mukuro, tapi rasanya aneh saja tidak menghajar orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan pada jam sembilan seperti biasanya. Hibari tengah membaca buku di sofa. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan oleh suara pintu dibuka, ia lalu mengangkat tonfanya ketika yakin itu Mukuro.

"KYOU—"

BUAGH.

Mukuro tersungkur di lantai. "U—Uhh.. Ciumanmu semakin mesra, Kyouya." ia mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Hn." Hibari kembali duduk di sofanya dan membuka bukunya kembali setelah melakukan rutinitas memukul Mukuro.

"Hei hei Kyouya, tebak apa yang kutemukan tadi." ujar Mukuro bersemangat sambil melangkah mendekati Hibari.

"Tidak tertarik."

Mukuro duduk disebelah Hibari lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang lugu. Kufufufu dia sangat polos sekali, sampai kusuruh membeli sesuatu pun menurut. Anak yang menarik~"

Hibari melirik dari ujung matanya. Oh, jadi itukah alasan Mukuro datang telat? Sejenak, Hibari merasakan ada yang mengganjal. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Hibari beralih kembali pada bukunya.

"Ah—tadi anak itu berjanji akan membelikanku makan siang. Kau mau ikut, Kyouya?" Mukuro beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri didepan Hibari, bersiap akan pergi. Melihat Hibari menggeleng, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Oh—ia sudah menemui mainan baru, eh?

Hari berikutnya Mukuro Nampak tidak datang pada jam seperti biasanya. Sama seperti kemarin, ia datang lebih siang dan tampak tidak melakukan apa-apa di ruangan Hibari. Entah—seperti terlihat bosan. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia pasti keluar dan pergi entah kemana. Selalu begitu selama beberapa hari. Dan Hibari tidak terlalu peduli sih, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit lebih bosan jika Mukuro tidak berkunjung.

"Kyouuyaa—"

BUAGH.

"Ukh.. Rasanya kali ini lebih pelan, hmm?" walaupun begitu ia mengelus pipinya yang sudah terbiasa _ciuman_ tonfa. Mukuro mengamati Hibari yang lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya. Dan ia menemukan sedikit keanehan, entah, rasanya Hibari agak lesu hari ini? Dari pukulan tonfa saja sudah kelihatan sih. Ia lalu melangkah dan berbaring diatas sofa.

"Oh iya, tadi si Tsunayoshi itu ketakutan waktu aku menyebut namamu, Kyouya."

Hibari mendelik. Lagi-lagi, Mukuro kembali membicarakan bocah yang bernama Tsunayoshi itu. Yang sepertinya menjadi mainan baru Mukuro untuk menghilangkan bosannya. Penyebab ia selalu datang telat. Yah—Hibari tidak terlalu peduli sih. Tapi rasanya, sesuatu yang mengganjal itu semakin terasa.

"Apa imej mu begitu menakutkan, eh? Kuhahahaha.." Mukuro tertawa lepas seakan menganggap Hibari yang sebenarnya tidak menakutkan.

Hibari melirik kesal. "Menurutmu."

"Oya? Menurutku, eh? Tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Kau malah—terlihat manis kufufufu."

"..Hah?" dan rona merah tipis pun tampak diwajah Hibari. Setelah itu tawa Mukuro terdengar lebih keras.

"Ah iya—Aku ingat, aku ada perlu sekarang." Mukuro pun bangkit lalu bergegas menuju pintu.

"Oi." panggil Hibari. Mukuro berbalik. "Ya?"

"Katakan pada Tsunayoshi itu ; _'Kamikorosu'_.."

Mukuro mengangkat alisnya. Sejenak ia agak kaget kenapa Hibari tau ia akan menemui Tsunayoshi. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. "Kufufu. Baiklah."

Lima hari. Sudah lima hari Hibari belum _mencium_ Mukuro dengan tonfanya. Pemuda itu belum berkunjung lagi setelah dua hari yang lalu. Dan kini entah mengapa ia sedikit kesepian. Oh, mungkin sudah terbiasa ada suara ocehan Mukuro. Sehingga ketika sepi seperti ini memang terasa perbedaannya. Ia memandang kearah pintu. Sejenak berharap ada yang mendobraknya dan menyerukan namanya dengan bersemangat. Tapi ditunggu sampai pulang sekolahpun tidak ada yang datang.

Mukuro sepertinya sudah mendapatkan mainan barunya.

Dua minggu berlalu. Hibari mulai terbiasa dengan sunyinya ruang ketua komite kedisiplinan miliknya. Rasanya seperti kembali ke awal. Sebelum ia bertemu pelanggar peraturan diatap sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa—ia semakin merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal itu. Ia menemukan dimana perasaan mengganjal itu berada. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu melihat foto yang Mukuro ambil beberapa minggu lalu. Hibari mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menekan tombol dan menghapus foto tersebut.

* * *

"Kyou...ya—?" Mukuro terhenti di depan pintu begitu menyadari tidak ada yang tonfa yang menyerangnya.. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan pipinya untuk _ciuman_ tonfa dari Hibari. "Kyouya?" ia melangkah masuk mendekat kearah meja kerja Hibari. Ketua itu pun mendongak dan memandang kearah Mukuro.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Herbivore."

"Eh? Oya~ Kurasa kau rindu padaku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung." ujar Mukuro santai dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

"Hn." Hibari kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas laporan di meja.

"Oh iya, aku mau menunjukkan ini padamu," Mukuro mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, ia lalu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hibari. "Kufufufu. Aku dapat foto Tsunayoshi~" ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya—sebuah foto dimana terdapat Mukuro dan pemuda berambut coklat didalamnya.

Mata Hibari sedikit melebar. Foto itu nampak persis dengan foto ia dan Mukuro dulu. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresi pemuda yang Mukuro sebut Tsunayoshi itu—terlihat dipaksa. Oh. Benar kan, Mukuro sudah menemui mainan lain yang menggantikan Hibari. Dan perasaan yang mengganjal itu semakin jelas terasa. Disini, tepat didadanya. Ia lalu melirik pada Mukuro yang tampak memandangi foto di ponselnya itu dengan senang. Oh—Jadi, kau jatuh, Hibari?

"Mukuro." panggil Hibari pelan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia terdiam sejenak, kaget. Hibari hampir tidak pernah menyebut namanya. "EHH kau memanggil namaku, Kyouya!" seru Mukuro riang.

"..Terimakasih."

"Eh?" Mukuro mengangkat alisnya heran. "Terimakasih? Untuk?" tapi sebelum ia mendapat jawaban, Hibari beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah kearah pintu. Tidak terima Hibari tidak menjawab, Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari sebelum sempat keluar.

"Tsk! Lepas, herbivore." gumam Hibari kesal.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Mukuro menatap lurus mata Hibari.

Hibari lalu merunduk. Ia—tidak mau dan merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya. Sementara Mukuro masih kebingungan melihat Hibari yang nampak berbeda ini. "Kyou—"

Dan ucapannya pun terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut bibir Hibari padanya. Tunggu. Apa? Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Mukuro untuk mencerna apa yang Hibari lakukan. Otaknya sudah menerima apa yang Hibari lakukan itu, tapi Mukuro masih butuh waktu untuk sadar dan—Hibari pun mendorong Mukuro. Lalu pergi keluar, menutup pintu meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih terdiam.

Tadi itu apa?

"TADI ITU—DI CIUM!" seru Mukuro histeris, memegangi bibirnya yang masih merasakan sentuhan dari Hibari tadi. Ia lantas bergegas keluar ruangan dan menyusul Hibari. Tapi Mukuro tidak tau kemana Hibari pergi setelah itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Hibari besok. Sungguh, kejadian tadi benar-benar memunculkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dirinya. Entah—apa.

Esok harinya, Mukuro langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Hibari. Ia ingin penjelasan tentang yang kemarin Hibari lakukan. Jujur saja, ia agak tidak bisa tidur setelah itu. Dan butuh waktu yang lama agar Mukuro akhirnya tertidur tanpa memikirkannya. Begitu sampai didepan ruangan Hibari, ia langsung mendobraknya seperti biasa.

"KYOU—Eh?"

Mata Mukuro memandang ruangan ketua komite kedisiplinan kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun didalam. Tidak ada tonfa yang menyerang dirinya lagi. Mukuro mengerutkan alisnya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang ia cari tidak berada diruangannya. Ia lalu mendapati seseorang bermodel rambut tak kalah aneh dengan dirinya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Huh? Mencari Ketua?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Dimana Kyouya?" Mukuro berbalik bertanya.

"Kau belum tau memangnya? Ketua kan pindah sekolah, kemarin." ujar orang itu terlihat menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hah?" mata Mukuro melebar. Sejenak, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh—disana..

* * *

"Mukuro? Mukuro?" panggil seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Mukuro yang terlihat dengan pandangan kosong. "Mukuro!"

"Ah—uh, ada apa, Tsunayoshi?" dan Mukuro yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya itu pun menoleh kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Mukuro. Apa kau sakit? Kita bisa minta izin tidak ikut upacara pelepasan dan ke UKS saja," pemuda itu menyentuh lembut dahi Mukuro dengan tangannya.

"Hmm? Tidak." ia memindahkan tangan Tsunayoshi dari dahinya. "Ah—aku mau keluar sebentar." Mukuro beranjak dari kursinya, dan melangkah keluar kelas, menelusuri koridor. Entah akan kemana. Biasanya ia akan mendobrak ruang ketua komite kedisiplinan. Biasanya ia akan mendapat _ciuman_ tonfa. Biasanya ia akan mengganggu Hibari dengan racauannya. Biasanya ia—menemani Hibari. "Kyouya.."

Enam bulan berlalu sejak kepindahan Hibari dari Namimori-chuu. Kini ia bahkan akan meninggalkan Namimori-chuu atau bisa dibilang—lulus. Dan Mukuro masih belum menerima kepindahannya. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu terburu-buru. Apalagi setelah apa yang Hibari lakukan padanya terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Bahkan Mukuro belum menemukan jawaban atas ucapan terimakasih yang Hibari berikan padanya. Apalagi ketika ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hibari, tidak pernah tersambung sama sekali. Dan semua itu benar-benar mengganggu Mukuro. Meninggalkan sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal. Rasanya—rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Disana..

Langkah kaki Mukuro langsung terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang komite kedisiplinan. Yang dulu merupakan tempat ia—dan Hibari—menghabiskan waktu saat jam pelajaran. Sampai ia—bertemu Tsunayoshi yang kemudian menjadi penyemangatnya untuk belajar lagi. Mukuro tersenyum miris. Apakah mungkin, Hibari—merasa kesepian setelah perhatiannya teralihkan pada dunia yang lain? Mukuro, membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Sungguh membawa lagi kenangan. Biasanya akan ada tonfa yang melayang padanya. Membuat dirinya tersungkur diatas lantai. Dan sekarang tidak ada.

Ruangan ini tampak berdebu. Ya, sejak ketua terakhir pindah, tidak ada lagi yang menjabat sebagai ketua. Komite kedisiplinan dibubarkan, dan ruangan ini ditinggalkan begitu saja. Mukuro melangkah ke meja kerja Hibari, dan duduk di kursinya. Memandangi setiap sudut ruangan yang mengingatkannya pada masa-masa beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Hibari masih berada disini. Mukuro melirik pada laci meja yang sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, ia menarik laci tersebut dan langsung terkejut mendapati sebuah foto didalam laci itu.

"Ini.."

Ia mengambil foto yang agak berdebu itu. Memandangnya dalam. Itu adalah foto yang ia ambil dari ponsel Hibari. Sebuah perasaan mengganjal lain terasa di dadanya. Ia tidak menyangka Hibari menyimpan foto itu, ia bahkan mengira Hibari menghapusnya. Dan sebuah penyesalan, entah kenapa ia rasakan detik itu juga. Mukuro menaruh foto itu di sakunya, melangkah keluar ruangan.

Ia berjalan ke atap sekolah. Mukuro dapat merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan seketika membuatnya teringat pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Ya, disini. Tepat diatap sekolah ini. beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagi. Teringat akan Hibari. Kenapa segala hal selalu mengingatkannya pada Hibari? Ia sudah berusaha tidak melewati ruangan ketua komite kedisiplinan, dan sekarang ia lupa untuk tidak ke atap sekolah—yang pasti akan mengingatkannya pada Hibari.

"Kyouya.." ia memegang erat pagar kawat. Memandang hampa pemandangan luar sekolah.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou nakku nami ga ii~"_

Eh?

Siapa sih yang menyetel lagu hymne sekolah yang norak. Ah tunggu. Ini.. Yang jelas penyuka lagu ini adalah..

"Kyouya?" Mukuro segera berbalik, berharap menemukan Hibari dibelakangnya, bersiap memukul pipinya dengan tonfa. Tapi—tidak ada. Yang ia temukan hanyalah seekor burung kecil yang lalu mendarat di pundak Mukuro. "Hmm?"

Mukuro mengelus kepala hewan itu pelan. "Kau—yang bernyanyi barusan, eh?"

"Hibari, Hibari."

_Deg._

Mukuro langsung berdegup kencang mendengar nama Hibari disebutkan. Semakin kencang lagi ketika ia mendapati sosok yang tidak asing lagi dibawah sana. Tepat didepan gerbang Namimori-chuu. "K-Kyou..ya..? Kyouya!" panggil Mukuro dibalik pagar kawat. Ia pun bergegas turun cepat-cepat. Mukuro tidak percaya ia melihat Hibari. Hibari yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya, menjadi pertanyaan terbesarnya.

"Kyouya!" seru Mukuro ketika ia sudah sampai dibawah dengan terengah-engah. "Kyouya?"

Dan orang yang ia maksud pun tidak ada.

Apa yang ia lihat dari atap hanyalah ilusinasi?

"Hibari, Hibari."

Mukuro menoleh pada burung kecil itu, yang tampaknya meminta Mukuro mengikutinya. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti kemana hewan tersebut membawanya. Dan tak lama, sampailah ia didepan sebuah pohon sakura yang bisa dibilang peling besar diantara yang lainnya. Dan dibawah pohon itu, sosok yang selama ini Mukuro cari, yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya—Hibari Kyouya, tengah berdiri memandangi bunga sakura diatasnya.

"K.. Kyouya.." panggil Mukuro lembut, ia tidak dapat menahan senyuman bahagianya ketika memandang sosok yang selama ini ia cari ada dihadapannya.

Dan sosok itu pun mengukirkan senyuman yang tidak pernah Mukuro lihat sebelumnya. "Herbivo—ah, Mukuro, hm?"

Mukuro pun langsung melangkah mendekati Hibari, tanpa basa-basi ia memeluk tubuh Hibari. Mendekapnya erat sehingga Hibari terdorong ke belakang. "L-Lepaskan! Herbivore bodoh!" walaupun begitu, ia membalas pelukan Mukuro, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mukuro.

"Kyouya—"

"Apa."

"Maaf.." ujar Mukuro pelan, seraya mengelus rambut Hibari pelan. "Dan..terimakasih.. Untuk waktu kosongmu yang digunakan menghabiskan waktu denganku selama jam pelajaran…saat itu." lanjutnya dengan suara lembut dan diteruskan dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Tukang pencuri ide.." gumam Hibari pelan, lalu menarik tubuhnya, dan memukul perut Mukuro pelan dengan tangannya. "..itu yang mau kukatakan. Herbivore bodoh."

* * *

**— Fin —

* * *

**

**APAAAAAAA? CERITA MACAM APA INI! *background petir menyambar lebay***

**Saya juga ngga tau weee *digampar***

**Ngga ngerti, sumpah. Bikinnya tengah malem jadi authornya ngelantur ngetiknya orz;;**

**Sempet bingung mau dijadiin kayak gimana *lah* Malah tadinya mau bikin Hiba mati aja *laah* Tapi saya ga bisa bikin bad ending *laaah***

**Jadinya malah ngelantur tetep happy end *laaaah* Walopun Mukuh belum bilang perasaannya *laaaaaaah* *digeplak***

**Ahh.. Sudahlah orz;;**

**Ntar bikin lagi deh orz;; *mojok gigitin piso***

**Jelek? Buruk? Parah? Butut? Bikin swt? Membuat swt? R-review dong milady yang manis orz;; *ditendang***

**(T-Tapi kalo flame ke PM aja ya orz;; sedang labil #curcol)**


End file.
